Goodbye, Zolokoi
by RavenInTheNight
Summary: Zolo has been captured by the Marines, to save his crewmates. Sanji has become a Marine just to see him. Some SxZ references and fluff, nothing special. R


Bad news. This is my last SxZ fic, with nearly no real SxZ value. I'd love to continue, but I feel bad about how uncomfortable I made our Sanji... :/ So here ya go, a sweet farewell to my favorite couple.

**Made by:** RavenInTheNight, with the help of the devil and the god in my head.

**Couple/s:** None.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of the canon characters. One Piece and all canon characters belong to the genius Eiichiro Oda, to Shonen Jump and to Toei animation. I do not support 4Kids, however I do prefer Zolo over Zoro. Why? Because I'm wierd.

**Warning:** T for language.

R&R.

fjfjfjfjfjfjfj

Tashigi looked up to see a young man in a chore boy's uniform approach. The man had golden hair covering his left eye, and was a chain smoker. She knew him well from before his life here, but she had noticed a certain slump in his shoulders since he had begun. She put a hand gently on his shoulder, "You want to see him, Sanji?"

The man nodded, seeming like only a boy, "One last time."

Tashigi led Sanji to a cell in the heart of the marine base, down flights of steps to a damp room. She looked genuinely concerned, "Ask him how he's doing... I'll make sure you aren't disturbed..."

Sanji nodded, and Tashigi walked away. The golden-haired chore-boy walked through the halls, to the cell in the center of the room. In front of him, hiding in the darkest corner of the room, was the sadest-looking swordsman he had ever seen. As Sanji approached, he growled, "What do you want now, _chore-boy_?"

Sanji winced at the edge of the word, "I want to talk, dumbass. Will you kill me if I come in?"

"If it gets me out any sooner, maybe. Then again, it would be counterproductive."

"I'll take that as a no." Sanji smirked, unlocking the door and stepping into the small confinement. He sat on the hard bed, lighting a new cigarette and tossing the match near the swordsman, lighting up moss-green hair for a split second before the dampness overwhelmed the flame. "So... Tomorrow, huh, Zolo?"

Zolo huffed, "You don't sound too upset."

Sanji didn't reply right away. Instead, he took a long drag from his cigarette, "Why did you do it?"

Zolo raised an eyebrow, "Nh?"

"Why did you save me?"

Sanji remembered an attack from the marines. They had almost gotten him, and Zolo took the hits. Zolo had risked his life for the sake of his nakama, and Sanji had joined the marines for the sake of being around Zolo. But now, Zolo's execution had been planned for tomorrow. Back in the present, Sanji sighed, "You could've let me die. Your dream makes sense. The world's greatest swordsman... that exists. All Blue probably doesn't."

Zolo blinked, "...Doesn't... who the hell are you and what the hell did you do with Sanji?"

Sanji's mouth twitched into a smirk, "Shuttup, marimo. I'm fully aware of its non-existance."

"...Then why do you keep trying?"

"...Who knows. I have nothing better to do. I guess there's a part of me that thinks it exists, and the rest of me has nothing better to believe in."

"Heh. Just like you."

"Hn?"

"Trying to hide your own confusion infront of someone else by making it sound poetic."

Sanji frowned nervously, "Well... don't we feel helpful today?"

Zolo's brow furrowed, "I'm dying tomorrow. My best friend is a marine now. My other nakama are off in hell-knows-where with hell knows how many dead or injured. I was caught because I chose to save your ass, and now I'm paying for it. Why the hell should I feel 'helpful'?"

Sanji smirked, "Excellent point, marimo. It's good to see you're back."

Zolo was not impressed, "Take that goddamn hat off, you look like a minion."

"Ah," Sanji grinned provocatively, "But I am a minion, dear marimo."

Zolo smirked, "Sometimes I don't know whether to love you or hate you."

Sanji's grin remained, "Gay now, are we?"

Zolo looked mock-angry, "I'll kill you."

Sanji returned with a look of mock fear, "Shitting my pants, marimo-chan."

"I hate you."

"Good to know."

Zolo sighed, "So... tomorrow I'll be gone, eh?"

Sanji nodded solemnly, lighting a new cigarette, "Humane execution, apparently. Seems like an oximoron to me, but eh..."

The light in Zolo's eyes seemed to dull again, "I'll miss you guys... the crappy cook, the dumbass captain, the devil's advocate women, the bullshitting longnose, that damn little reindeer, that wierdo cyborg..."

Sanji reached out to pat him, "I'll get word to them one day."

Zolo slapped the hand away, "Sure. When they're caught by the frickin' marines."

Sanji sat back and puffed out a breathful of smoke, "Correct me if I'm wrong. I heard 'that'd be nice, Sanji, please do'."

Zolo smirked, the fire rekindled in his eyes, "Sharp as usual."

"The good news is," Sanji muttered, "At this rate, Luffy might even become a Shichibukai or something."

Zolo openly laughed, "Luffy? In league with the government? As if!"

Sanji chuckled, "True. But one can hope for the little dumbass."

Zolo sighed contently, "I'm actually pretty happy you could see me off. I wouldn't mind everyone else, though."

Sanji shrugged, "Sorry, the whole crew joining would've been suspicious. Just me is suspicious enough."

Zolo smiled, seemingly for the first time in his life, "I wonder if I'll have the guts to die with a smile on my face, like Ace did."

Sanji smirked, "Roronoa D. Zolo, huh?"

Zolo smirked back, "Yup."

"Hmm, I dunno." Sanji looked thoughtful, "Can you match Luffy's spirit?"

Zolo stuck his tongue out, "Psh, Luffy's attitude gets him into more trouble than he's worth."

Sanji laughed, "In other words, sure!"

Zolo couldn't help laughing along with the former cook, "Yeh, I guess."

Sanji calmed quickly and took a drag from his cigarette, "So... if I can't visit in the morning..."

"Goodbye?"

"Goodbye, Zolo." Sanji got up and gave the other a hug.

Zolo was obviously surprised, "What the hell...?"

"I'll miss you, idiot marimo. I'll get no more chances to spar with you, hug you, laugh with you..."

"Now who's sounding gay, F-tard?"

"Shut up."

Zolo slowly and hesitantly returned the hug, "I'll miss you, too..." he muttered.

"...Hey, Zolo?"

"...Yeah...?"

"...Guys can hug.. And men can cry..."

Both felt tears on their shoulders and running down their cheeks. After being nakama for so long, it was hard to accept such a large defeat. Zolo was going to be killed, Sanji was separated from his crew, and who knew how many others were dying or dead. It would be inhuman not to cry.

Sanji heard footsteps, and Tashigi solemnly called, "Sanji! I'm sorry, but you have to go!"

Sanji wiped his face and opened the door for himself, "I'm sorry... Zolo. Goodbye."

"See you in hell, Sanji." Zolo's voice was shaky, as if he was still subconciously hiding his feelings.

"Heh.." Sanji smirked, "...See you."

The next day, Zolo got a humane execution. The news was spread worldwide, and Sanji wondered if it reached the Straw Hats. _One day_, he vowed, _I will return to Luffy. And I will avenge you, Zolo._

fjfjfjfjfjfjfj

Farewell, Zolo. Oh well. One day I'll find some couple I like and can fandom safely. My head hurts from our Zolo disapproving of SxZ... and slapping me. :C But it was worth it. And in the end, we're in a Zolo-Luffy relationship. So there. Goodbye, yaoi, jaa ne.


End file.
